Reversed Roles
by Jaaaybirdd
Summary: "The tables have turned. You will not be who you once were, different roles will be played and you will get a chance to change what has already passed."


**Title;** Reversed Roles.

**Summary;** _"The tables have turned. You will not be who you once were, different roles will be played and you will get a chance to change what has already passed."_

**Author's Note;**_ OH hey. :),_

**THIS CHAPTER IS THE FIRST, JUST RE-EDITED A BIT!. Just letting you know.**

_Okay, so just to get something straight, somethings may be out of the proper timeline, but the majority of it will be accurate. So if you see something that isn't correctly dated, its done for a reason. This is also a yaoi fanfiction, if you don't like it, get over it and enjoy the story, yeah?. :), There won't be any hardcore smut till later anyway, most likely just heavy kissing till the story progresses._  
><em>Apart from all that, i hope you enjoy it.<em>

**Thankyou's slash explanations and such;**

**The Cocky Bitch's review;- **_Hm, I don't believe I have seen back in time with such a plot. Congratulations on daring to use such a overused, but lovely nonetheless, plot line and making it original. First I have to say that I agree with you AN at the end: I love Cloud and Zack and I simply adore the two of them as a couple. I have high expectations of your story. It would be beneficial for the fic if you include information how Cloud has memories of the life he hasn't lived and what other differences are there between the cannon and your plot. Keep up your good work and I hope I'll read a new update soon._

**Responce;-**_ I know, i've read alot of back in time FinalFantasyVII fanfiction's and while they were good, im like, 'hey, maybe i should create one where the roles have switched.' Your comment had me thinking, so i re-edited and this is the result, pretty good if i do say so myself, hopefully not as rushed as the first edit. Iknowright! Cuuuutest couple ever! As the writer, i have high expectations too, so i apologize in advance if the level of my writing changes a bit because maybe of lack of idea at that time, but i hope it doesn't show too much. As for your next sentence; i've decided that is what the next chapter will be about; he goes to see Aerith and finds out why and how plus more memories -and how he comes across them- of his new life will pop up later as the story progresses. All in good time, yes? ha-ha. :), Yes, alot of things will change to fit my plot, but most of the classic lines will stay the same. Thaaaankyou and i hope it meets your expectations!_

**Valth001's review;-** _Seems like this will be an interesting story. I can't wait to see how it will turn out._

**Responce;-** _Thaanks. :), Hope i don't disappoint!._

_Aaand, thankyou to who else has read, put this story in favourite's or alert._

**Disclaimor;**_ I own nothing. 'Cept my plot, yo'._

**Warning;** _Possible Game and Movie spoilers!._

**See you down the bottom..**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"..You're a mess."<strong>_

_Cloud lowered his eyes as he was pulled from his thoughts and turned around, his eyes raising to search for the voice that dragged him from his lonely mind. It was pitch black and the occasional swirl of light from the Lifestream would curl around him before disappearing again, leaving him in the darkness. He waited, eyes following every movement of light that flickered around him._

_He knew that in reality, he was sleeping restlessly in his bed, unwanted memories haunting him with every breath he took. Every thought was about his disceased lover and he briefly wondered if Zack knew he was here. As that thought passed, he felt warmth curl around him in an embrace and he smiled gently. Yes he did._

_**"..Do you wish to go back?"**_

_"Yes. If given the chance."_

_Behind him, the Lifestream outlined a figure, the darkness brightening as the form solidified and Cloud turned his head to look over his shoulder. Minerva, the Planet's Goddess and Lifestream's protector stood with her hands gently clasped together, her eyes warm as she considered the blonde. He turned around and bowed respectively and waited._

_"**..Are you so willing to give up your old life, to fix what fate has decided? To leave behind what you consider family and friends? Are you willing to sacrifice it all?**" Cloud lowered his eyes again, to hide the pain that flashed across his face. While the thought made him feel sick, he wanted to. He has been given the opportunity to go back and change everything. And the thought of seeing Zack.._

_He looked up with determined eyes and was taken aback by the knowing look on the Goddesses face. Her eyes were hinting that he should go back and give fate a shove in the right direction and to keep it on that course, and his decision was made._

_"I am." He felt something warm cup against his cheek and he blinked, the sudden darkness infront of him leaving him blind. He closed his eyes and leant into the warmth, listening intently on the warm, soothing voice as it faded away._

_**"..The tables have turned. You will not be who you once were, different roles will be played and you will get a chance to change what has already passed."**_

* * *

><p>Beep, beep, beep.<p>

Cloud's eyebrow twitched at the consistent noise. What was that? He tried opening his eyes, but they only fluttered open slowly, revealing to them the sudden harsh stinging of the bright light above. He groaned in startled pain, his eyes slipping closed of their own acord and he squinted, allowing them to adjust to the light that had been stolen from him. He stared up at the ceiling and he frowned.

_When did i have a white ceiling?_

He tried to sit up, but the movement earned him a rigid jolt of pain shoot from his chest up to his head, and he barely contained the yelp of hurt. Trying again, slower this time, Cloud managed to prop himself against the headboard and he glanced around the room in mild curiosity, wincing a little at the dull throb pulsing from his aching limbs.

This wasn't his room, that much he could tell, what with the overly bright walls and the scent of steralizer. Not to mention the steady beeping of the heart monitor, and he briefly wondered why he was connected to one.

He couldn't remember anything happening to him, honestly, he felt perfectly fine. His breath caught in his throat at the sudden pain that spiked from his chest, as if in reminder that he wasn't perfectly fine.

He tilted his head back against the headboard, closing his eyes to hopefully catch glimpses as to why he was reclining in a hospital bed. Where was Tifa? A snitchet of a flash revealed him smashing into a pillar and he could still hear the sickening crack echo in his mind after it faded. Well, that wasn't much to go on, but he found the answer as to why we was hooked up to the constant beeping machine. Incase he slipped into a coma.

The door opened and he opened his eyes, slowly drifting them to stare at the person who walked in. He expected it to be Tifa, but before any cohorent thought could be made, his eyes widened considerably and he moved his head so fast that the room spun abit, and his mouth dropped open.

Angeal Hewly. Zack's mentor, was standing infront of his bed with a slightly perplex but otherwise straight face. Why? Cloud had no clue. Was he dead? No, he quickly ruled that out. He couldn't be, if the heart monitor was any indication. So, he must be dreaming. But why was Angeal, of all people, standing in front of his bed?

Cloud slipped his mouth shut and furrowed his brow. He never got a chance to meet the guy, the only knowledge he had of him, were the stories that Zack had told him and even then, that wasn't much to go on. Zack rarely spoke of it and Cloud never thought to bring it up.

That still didn't answer as to why the man was in the room!

He felt his mouth move soundlessly and Angeal's brow rose. Cloud couldn't explain it, but, he felt like he knew the man all his life, almost like a bond between brothers. Noticing he wasn't going to say anything, Angeal folded his arms across his chest and smirked lightly, moving quietly to chair opposite the bed.

"Look whose awake." Cloud dragged his eyes to follow the bulking silhouette, blinking slowly to try and focus on his words. "Your fish imitations are impressive."

"..Angeal? What happened?" His voice was slow, slurred slightly from the pain medication and his throat was parched causing him to cough. Angeal pulled the chair towards the bed, sitting on it backwards. He regarded the boy -yes, just a boy. Only turned eighteen two months ago-, with curious eyes. While they were comrades, he still had a protective streak when it came to Cloud. He was like the little brother he never had.

He picked up the glass of water from the bedside table and held it to boys lips, and watched him drink it down greedily. Cloud hummed in appreciation and licked his lips, swallowing. His throat was still sore but it was minimal discomfort. Cloud stared at Angeal expectantly.

"How much do you remember?" Angeal asked slowly, knowing that the medication running through his vains made his comprehending skills sluggish. Cloud frowned, searching through his memory banks. He licked his lips again and stared at Angeal thoughtfully.

"I remember us being in Wutai.." He trailed off uncertainly and Angeal nodded and gestured for him to continue. "..We split up, and i infiltrated the compound and took care of the watching posts they had set up, and any other enemy movement i came across." He noticed Angeal smiling and he paused, his frown deepened. "What?"

"Nothing. 'Cept for the fact that _you_, Cloud Strife, had single-handedly taken out all Wutai soldiers that were in that fortress." He replied proudly. Cloud rolled his eyes to the ceiling and he huffed in amusement and awe.

"Yes, i vaguely remember that." His eyes rolled back to his friend and couldn't help the small grin that formed on his lips. Angeal chuckled lowly in his throat and urged him to continue. Cloud's eyebrows drew together slightly as he tried to recall the events that happened.

"I also encountered a young Wutai'n girl. Her name was, Yuffie, i think. Odd girl, that one." Angeal rose an eyebrow and Cloud elaborated. "She thinks she's a ninja, and she was spouting that she was gonna bring peace back to Wutai. She pretended to hit me and ran off." He shook his head and laughed quietly, not mentioning how he played along with her 'hitting him'. Angeal's brow rose higher, but he didn't question it, only laughing in responce as well.

"Anyway, i walked into the temple and was ambushed by Vajradhara Wu & Vajradhara Tai, they knocked me around a bit but otherwise were easily delt with. Gave me a good warm up." Cloud paused to grin in triumph and Angeal rolled his eyes and smirked. Cloud hummed quietly, finding where he was up to. "Then you rung, telling me to get out of there within five minutes." The SOLDIER huffed in annoyance upon recalling what happened next, rubbing his head and wincing when it throbbed lightly under his fingertips. "Then Ifrit wanted to play. I knocked him down and me thinking he was down for the count, decided to stupidly walk up to him and check, only to get smacked across the room into a pillar."

"You were cocky." Cloud shot Angeal a glare who only stared at him innocently. "Im just saying, you shouldn't lose your focus in a fight." The blonde just rolled his eyes and averted his eyes to stare at his hands. "I can't believe im just a tiny' bit more important than your sword." He muttered, but a teasing grin curled his lips and Angeal was opted to stick his tongue out.

"At least its something." Cloud laughed, nodding slowly in agreement.

"Then, i remember meeting up with Director Lazard.." Cloud smiled proudly to himself, remembering the compliments he had recieved, but it slowly slipped off his face in a disappointed frown. "After that, nothing. I think that smack to the pillar was a bit harder than i thought." Angeal nodded, adopting an exaggerated expression and he sighed. "Yehp, and i had to carry you, while watching out for my own ass as well as the director's."

Cloud rubbed his neck, giving him a sheepish look. He winced again when his head throbbed painfully at the movement and he jerked at the sudden jolt of hurt, only making it worse. A groan escaped his lips and he held his head in his hands. Angeal sighed and stood up, moving the chair back to its original spot and reached for the red button next to the bed, calling for a nurse.

"How long was i out?" The question was slightly muffled, but Angeal caught every word.

"Almost three days."

Cloud grunted in acknowledgement. "You should rest. I'll tell the director that you have awoken and tell him what you have told me." Cloud nodded, still holding his head and murmured a 'thanks'. Nodding himself, Angeal stepped out of the way of the nurse that had walked in, letting her check on his friend. Watching her administer more pain meds, he pivoted and walked to the door. Turning his head to regard the slowly drifting off boy, another proud smile made its way to his lips.

"Im proud of you Cloud." Cloud raised his hand in a sloppy two-fingered salute and his eyes drifted shut, a dopey smile plastered on his lips. Angeal laughed softly to himself and shut the door quietly.

* * *

><p>Four hours later, Cloud bolted upright in bed, ignoring the dull ache in his head. His body was slick with cold sweat, making him shiver involuntarily, and found his breathing to be difficult. He was vaguely aware of a heart monitor beeping eratically, but he blocked it out, searching the room with sharp eyes. Finding nothing amiss in the small medical room, he forced himself to calm down or else the nurses would come rushing in. Finally getting his ragard breathing under control, he sat back against the headboard and allowed himself to relax. Not that it did much, he could still feel how tense he was. He threw the covers off his still trembling form and dropped his head into his hands.<p>

_'It was just a dream. Calm down.'_ He glanced around the room again and his head tilted in confusion. _"So i really was in hospital, am, whatever.'_

He carefully swung his legs over the side of his bed and slowly stood up, sighing in relief when no pain spiked in his chest. His looked down at the garments he was wearing and his face scrunched up in distain. Hospital clothes were so unattractive. He stared a moment longer at the clothes and his head tilted to the side. Did they always look like this? Shrugging, his eyes sought the small wardrobe and he walked over to it, pulling the double doors open. He stood there, admiring his SOLDIER uniform.

Smiling softly to himself, he quickly changed and looked around for his sword. He frowned when he couldn't find it and thought maybe Tifa had taken it home with her. He pulled the door open and froze. This was not the hospital in Edge. Looking left, down the corridor then to the right, his eyebrow rose.

_'This looks similar to ShinRa's medical facility.'_ That thought had him frowning deeply and he stalked down the corridor to his left and found the nurse's station, but before he could reach the counter, he felt something tug on his arm and he spun around, almost colliding with someone's chest.

"Where are you off to, Cloud? You should still be in bed." Looking up in shock, his eyes widened further and he paled.

"Im dreaming."

Angeal stared at him weirdly and backed up a step, bending over slightly to look directly into the blondes eyes.

"Are you okay?" Cloud's mouth dropped open and he pinched himself. Jumping, Cloud rubbed at the spot he pinched and nodded dumbly. He closed his mouth and looked around, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry, Angeal.. uh, im fine, just confused." Angeal's eyebrows rose and he straightened up, crossing his arms.

"About what?"

Cloud shook his head and started walking, knowing the older First Class SOLDIER would fall into pace with him.

"Nothing, nothing. Just when i woke up, i thought i was somewhere else. I had this weird dream." From the corner of his eye, he watched Angeal nod, deciding if he should ask, but thought better of it, which Cloud was thankful for. He didn't feel like explaining himself.

_'Was that conversation with Minerva real?"_

Shaking his head again, he looked at Angeal. "Do i need to see the director?"

"Yeah. He wants to congratulate you again. Officially." They both chuckled, glad the awkward atmosphere had disapitated and stepped out of the medical facility. The walk to the directors office was silent. A comfortable silence. Finally reaching their destination, the door opened before they could reach it and out stepped Sephiroth. On instinct, Cloud's body tensed and he eyed the man warily. Angeal gazed at him curiously. He didn't know why Cloud's guard went up, as far as he knew, Sephiroth and the kid got along.

Cloud forced his body to relax. If he was right about him being sent back, Sephiroth wasn't insane, and with his thoughts running on the same wavelength as the man next to him, he felt that himself and the general got along in this life. He shot an apologetic smile at Sephiroth who rose his eyebrow in confusion at his sudden guarded behavior.

"Sorry, i had a weird dream earlier. I gave him," he jutted a thumb towards Angeal. "An odd impression too."

Sephiroth nodded, though still confused, but Cloud just brushed it off with a 'don't worry about it'. "Congatulations, Strife. I heard you handled the mission well."

The blonde smiled gently and muttered a 'thanks'. The silver haired man nodded and walked passed, gently patting the younger mans shoulder as he did and disappeared around the corner. They walked into the director's office and waited till he acknowledged them.

After a couple minutes, Lazard looked up from his paperwork and regarded the two men infront of him. He placed his pen down and laced his fingers beneath his chin. They both stood at ease, perfectly relaxed but underneath the exterior, they were at attention, eyes sharp as they drew in every detail. His eyes drifted between the two, on Angeal's face was a smirk, waiting for the announcement, and on Cloud's, though his face was composed, there was still a glint in his eye that showed he was waiting with the same enthusiasm as his mentor beside him. Letting an uncharacteristic smile adorn his features, he sat back in his chair and placed his chin in his palm.

"Congratulations, Strife. You managed to single-handedly take out a whole fortress of Wutai soldiers. That is no small feat. Im impressed, Strife." A ghost of a smile passed on Cloud's lips before his face was composed again. "I think a promotion is in order." Cloud's eyes brightened and he let the grin show. "Second Class SOLDIER, Cloud Strife. You are hereby promoted to SOLDIER First Class."

Cloud didn't know what to do. Salute him respectfully or hug the man. He had been waiting most of his life to reach First Class, and he had finally reached his goal, through blood, sweat and a little bit of tears. Settling with placing his hand over his chest and bowing his head, he expressed his thanks verbally, and Angeal laughed, patting him on the back. Gracing the boy with another congradulatory smile, Lazard glanced at the paper work on his desk and sighed.

"While i would like to continue this, im afraid to say you are dismissed. Too much paperwork calls for my attention." Both First Class SOLDIER's nodded. They saluted the director and pivoted, walking towards the door when Lazards voice interupted.

"Strife, you are off any major missions for a week, unless its an emergency. You deserve the break."

"Of course, sir, thankyou."

Lazard nodded and resumed his paperwork and the SOLDIER's left. Angeal nudged his elbow into Cloud's shoulder and the blonde looked at him questionably.

So, First Class SOLDIER, how's the promotion feel?" Cloud laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Im still in shock, to be honest, but it feels good, great!" He laughed again and stared ahead in content. "Not to be sappy or anything, but i've waited for this moment most of my life."

'Tifa and the kids would be so proud.' The smile dimmed a little as he thought of them. 'I wonder what they doing now. What about Zack, when will i see his face again?'

Angeal smiled proudly and slanted his gaze towards the blonde, not noticing the look of loneliness and nudged him again.

"So, what are you thinking of doing for the next week?" Cloud shook his head and hummed in responce.

"I think im gonna go home first and let the whole ordeal sink in." Cloud smiled sadly at the double meaning. "Then tomorrow, im going to celebrate. After that, smooth sailing of relaxing, hopefully." He gestured his hand in a wave motion for smooth sailing and they both laughed.

They reached the elevator and Angeal placed his hand on Cloud's shoulder and he gestured towards Sephiroth's office.

"Im gonna go see Sephiroth, so i'll see you tomo- ..wipe that smirk off your face, Strife." Cloud shook his head, his smirk widening and tried to smother his laugh with his hand but to no avail. He knew the relationship between those two, and that it was the biggest kept secret between the three. Four, if you count Genesis, but with his disappearance a month ago, he supposed he didn't count anymore. He backed away before Angeal could reach him to give him a noogie and turned with a parting grin, giving a two-finger salute over his shoulder and hopped in the elevator.

* * *

><p>Cloud hummed quietly to the dreadful elevator music, softly musing to himself why they always sound so daggy. Chuckling to himself, he shook his head and stepped out of the elevator when it reached the sleeping quarters for SOLDIER's and cadets. He started towards his room, rounding the corner, and was bumped into. The blonde blinked in surprise and looked down at the person that ran into him.<p>

"Ow." They softly muttered, rubbing their forehead. The kid had raven coloured hair that were spiked and looked vaguely familiar. Cloud couldn't see their face, due to them looking down at the floor. Snapping out of his shock, he held a hand out.

"Im sorry, i wasn't watching where i was going." The boy froze in rubbing his head and looked up from his spot on the floor and blinked in surprise, as if only realising he was there. Cloud's eyes widened slightly and he struggled not to let his mouth drop open. His eyes roamed over the boyish face and finally locked his crystal blue eyes with the wide innocent violet eyes of,

'Zack..'

The kid blinked dazedly and his eyes finally dropped to the hand that was held infront of his face and he smiled widely and grasped onto the outstretched limb and hoisted himself up.

"Thanks!" Cloud nodded and stared, really taking in every detail. Zack in this life looked around sixteen, seventeen and something clicked in Cloud's mind.

_'Different roles will be played..'_ Ah, now he understood.

"What had you in such a hurry?" He kept his voice light, not wanting to sound happy that he had reunited with his lover. Not that Zack knew that.

Zack looked sheepish, rubbing his neck and quickly glancing behind him every few seconds. Cloud frowned when he took note of the dark bruising that was starting to form around his left eye, the blood that was slowly starting to drip from his nose and the speckled purple-ish marks dotting the flesh around his jaw. Cloud touched them lightly, realising they were the shape of finger-tips. They locked eyes. _'What happened to you?'_

"What's your name, kid?" He felt stupid asking the question, seen as he already knew it, but if he blurted out his name, it would raise suspicious questions and he really did not want to answer them.

Turning back to face the blonde, Zack removed his hand from his neck and held his hand out, his smile broadening.

"The names Zack Fair." Zack tilted his head to the side, his eyes wide with curiosity and mischief and Cloud pictured him to have a wagging tail with his tongue lolling out of his mouth and one ear perked up while the other flopped. He bit back a laugh and smirked, removing his hand from his jaw and reaching for his hand to shak it. "What about you, spikey?" This time he did laugh, Zack joining in. Oh how he missed this.

"Cloud Strife. First Class SOLDIER." He bit his lip to contain his smile when the raven-haired kids mouth dropped open, eyes widening so much it was comical.

"Are you the one who took out all of thos Wutai'n soldiers, by youself?" Cloud nodded. "That is so cool! You have to tell me all about it!" Cloud chuckled at his past lovers enthusiam.

"Maybe some other time. But first," He composed his features and his voice turned serious. "Where did you get those bruises?"

Zack blinked at the sudden change in demeanor and his brow scrunched in confusion and he brought a hand to touch his left eye as if he had forgotten about it. He flinched and shrugged.

"Just a little rough housing with my bunk mates." Cloud's brow rose, his face sceptical.

"I'd believe that it were only the eye, but you have a bloody nose, bruises along your jaw, and," Cloud reached for one of Zack's arms and pointed to the marks that were wringing his wrists. "here."

Zack pulled his arm away and held it behind his back, even though it was no use. He had already seen them. He lowered his eyes and Cloud felt his heart tug uncomfortably. He never did like seeing Zack upset. Sighing, he placed his hand on top of the boy's head. Still felt as soft and feathery as they used too.

"You don't have to tell me, it's okay." Zack met his eyes and smiled appreciatively. "Let's get you to the medical facility, see what they can do."

By the time they started walking, Zack had a bounce to his step and that contagious smile again and he was talking animatedly. Cloud watched him with a smile of his own, talking at the right intervals, really only listening to the voice he hasn't heard for ten years. His eyes closed in content.

_'I thank you, for giving me this chance.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note;<strong>

_The next chapter will be up in the next day or so, just finishing any finalizations._

_SneakPeak?. Cloud goes and see's Aerith._

_A review for your thoughts?._

_Till next time.._  
><em>~ LadyWindeye.<em>


End file.
